Retazos de la tercera Generación
by Sofia Booth Evans
Summary: Cinco drabbles acerca de momentos perdidos de la tercera generación de los Weasley
1. Parte 1

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la historia es mía.**

 **Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible de verano 2017" del foro "La Madriguera"**

 **Esta historia va dedicada a ginnypotterwe, se trata de la petición fácil, espero que te guste.**

* * *

 **Parte 1**

La familia Weasley tenía la tradición de almorzar los fines de semana todos juntos en La Madriguera, la casa familiar donde residían los abuelos Weasley, Molly y Arthur, y donde nunca faltaban las bromas del trío más terrible de entre los nietos de la familia, James Sirius, Fred II y Dominique. Por diversas circunstancias la familia llevaba un mes sin reunirse por lo que programaron el almuerzo para el siguiente fin de semana.

Cuando los primos fueron informados de que el siguiente fin de semana habría almuerzo en la casa de sus abuelos, La Madriguera, se reunieron en la Mansión Potter y se encerraron en la habitación de James para maquinar alguna broma, pensando que esa vez su blanco serían sus primos y hermanos ya que en el último almuerzo los blancos de su broma habían sido los adultos. Finalmente decidieron que harían una poción que cambiaría el color del cabello de un tono fosforito, el encargado de hacer la poción sería James, que era al que mejor se le daban las pociones.

Mientras James elaboraba la poción, descubrió que introduciendo cierto ingrediente haría que fuera imposible que el color de fuera durante tres días, ni siquiera Teddy, que podía cambiar el color de su pelo a su voluntad, podría hacerlo, ya que habría sido hechizado por una poción. Por lo que metió el ingrediente en la poción el último día y cuando la terminó, metió la poción en varios viales y eliminó los restos de la poción para finalmente avisar a sus dos primos de que la poción estaba lista.

Finalmente llegó el día del almuerzo familiar y tanto James, Fred II y Dominique les habían pedido a sus padres que ese día fueran más temprano para pasar la mañana con el abuelo Arthur en el almacén que éste tenía en La Madriguera, la casa en la que vivía junto a su mujer. Dicho almacén estaba lleno de cachivaches muggles que fascinaban al abuelo y a su primo Hugo. Fueron repasando todo el almacén hasta que vieron lo que parecía una moto a medio arreglar, fue su abuelo el que les dijo que había pertenecido a Sirius Black y que en la actualidad la estaba arreglando con funciones nuevas para dársela a Harry. Después de un buen rato, estando los adultos y sus hermanos reunidos y hablando, los tres primos habían conseguido reunirse para ultimar detalles. Poco después llegaron el resto de tíos y primos.

La mañana siguió adelante y cuando la abuela Molly estaba terminando de hacer el almuerzo, James se ofreció a ayudarla a poner la mesa llevando los platos y la comida en bandejas. Cuando ésta terminó, james fue a la cocina para ayudar a su abuela tal y como había prometido hacerlo. En uno de los momentos en los que consiguió quedarse a solas, james aprovechó y sacó los viales que contenían la poción para echarlos sobre los platos de sopa que sabía que eran de sus primos. Como la poción era incolora e indolora, nadie sospechó nada ya que la poción tardaría al menos una hora en hacer efecto.


	2. Parte 2

**Parte 2**

Días después de terminar el curso escolar, Rose y Louis, que todavía no habían empezado Hogwarts, abordaron a Teddy, Victoire y Molly para que tuvieran una sesión de estudio con ellos, querían aprender las mismas nociones que sus primos y hermana, en el caso de Louis, habían recibido en clases. Para calmarlos Teddy y Victoire les prometieron que el fin de semana siguiente tendrían una sesión de estudios acerca de Criaturas Mágicas. Los dos primos estaban contentos, por fin tendrían una clase como las de Hogwarts.

Pasó la semana y tanto Rose como su primo Louis estaban eufóricos, al día siguiente que sería sábado, Teddy y Victoire les darían una clase, su prima Molly finalmente no podría estar porque para esa fecha había ido a visitar a sus abuelos maternos, que vivían en la otra punta del país. Teddy y Victoire habían estado preparando una sesión fácil de estudios donde les enseñarían a los dos pequeños a cuidar de animales como los hinkypunk. Unas criaturas que aunque fueran feas, eran adorables para los amantes de los animales. Prepararon unas fotografías de Hinkypunks sacaron toda la información de los libros de textos y de otros que el tío Harry tenía en la Mansión Potter.

Por fin llegó el sábado por la mañana, cuando Victoire fue por flú a la Mansión Potter llegando minutos después Rose, Teddy se encontraba allí ya que vivía con su padrino. Desayunaron todos juntos y a continuación se fueron al cuarto de estudios para la ansiada sesión de estudios. Rose y Louis estaban alucinando, cuando Teddy y Victoire les enseñaron las fotos de los Hinkypunks alucinaron y, ansiosos, tomaron apuntes de todo lo que les explicaron sobre estos animales tan fascinantes. Viendo el entusiasmo de los dos pequeños Teddy y Victoire se llevaron toda la mañana hablando con ellos de los Hinkypunks y de otros animales acuáticos. Cuando terminaron la sesión de estudios, Rose y Louis calificaron la experiencia como extraordinaria. Estaban deseando cumplir los once años para ir a Hogwarts.


	3. Parte 3

**Parte 3**

Era uno de septiembre por la tarde y Albus, Lily y Hugo estaban tristes, sus hermanos y primos habían partido hacia Hogwarts esa misma mañana mientras que ellos se habían quedado solos, por lo que para levantarles el ánimo sus respectivos padres los llevaron a La Madriguera para que pasaran unos días con sus abuelos Molly y Arthur. Los habían dejado poco después del almuerzo y no los recogerían hasta la noche. Como Arthur estaba trabajando, la abuela Molly decidió que después de una pequeña siesta, les bajaría una serie de álbumes de sus padres y tíos respectivamente de cuando eran pequeños.

Una hora y media más tarde, cuando los tres niños se despertaron, la abuela Molly los acompañó hasta el salón con los prometidos álbumes para enseñarles la época escolar de sus padres y tíos. Molly empezó por el de Bill y siguió con el de Charlie. Estuvieron mirando los álbumes mientras su abuela trataba de explicarles algunas de las fotografías que parecían más raras de lo normal como en la que Harry salía volando mientras trataba de coger algo redondo y verde, una pelotea de tenis dijo Hugo que era, su abuela les explicó que era la primera práctica de entrenamiento que el padre de Albus y Lily hizo como buscador. Los hermanos Potter estaban alucinados con lo que su padre consiguió ensayando en primero, ¡entrar en el equipo de Quiddich!.

Siguieron viendo fotos del álbum de su tío George mientras merendaban hasta que Lily se quedó muda, ¡En una de ellas salían su padre y Oliver Wood! La pobre estaba alucinando e hizo que su abuela replicara la foto para tenerla, quien le iba a decir que su padre conocía al mejor guardián de todos los tiempos del Puddmore United, estaba decidida a que su padre le llevara a algún partido y poder conocerlo. Y así se lo hizo saber a su padre cuando esa noche fueron a recogerla, no estaba dispuesta a recibir un no por respuesta. Su padre riéndose, le prometió que compraría las entradas para cuando dieran las vacaciones de navidad, de esa forma su hermano James también podría asistir, Lily se quedó conforme sonriendo como nunca.


	4. Parte 4

Habían llegado ya las vacaciones de navidad y Harry Potter les preparó una sorpresa, había hablado con Oliver Wood para que le apartara las entradas las cuales recogería días antes del partido. Para sorprender a sus hijos y sobrina, Harry y Oliver les habían organizado algo especial a los chicos, cuando fueran por las entradas Oliver se las entregaría en persona a los chicos dentro del complejo de oficinas del equipo de Quiddich de los Puddlemere United. Oliver los esperaría dentro de una de las oficinas a modo de sorpresa.

Cinco días antes del partido Oliver avisó a Harry de que ya tenía las entradas, por lo que esa misma tarde iría Harry con los niños a por ellas. Días atrás había hablado con Teddy para que lo ayudara a vigilar a James, Lily y Roxanne debido a que Oliver Wood y él mismo les habían preparado una sorpresa a los tres chicos. Teddy accedió encantado.

El martes por la mañana Harry les avisó a los niños de que esa tarde los llevaría a dar una vuelta por el Londres muggle para ir a ver una película muggle que estaban echando en el cine, haciendo que los tres saltaran de alegría. Decidieron ir en metro para no tener que usar medios mágicos ni ir a pie ya que la Mansión Potter estaba a las afueras. Los niños iban tranquilos porque no sabían que la entrada del cine muggle era la misma que las de las oficinas del equipo, que solamente podía ser vista por magos que tuvieran la contraseña para entrar.

Llegaron y Harry les dijo que antes de comprar las entradas para el cine debía sacar dinero muggle del cajero ya que no lo llevaba encima. Harry empezó a teclear en el cajero, que era donde había que introducir la contraseña para que apareciera el complejo de oficinas del equipo, y para sorpresa de los chicos, la fachada del cine cambió para dar lugar a un enorme bloque con el nombre de equipo causando que sus dos hijos y su sobrina empezaran a dar botes de alegría. "Gracias papi, gracias por cumplir lo que me prometiste" le dijo la pequeña Lily a su padre.

Como dijeron esa noche en sus casas los tres niños, esa tarde había sido mágica, habían conocido a su ídolo y a algunos de los compañeros de éste, que decidieron unirse a la sorpresa cuando Oliver les dijo que Harry Potter iría esa tarde a las oficinas con sus hijos y su sobrina. Oliver les acabó regalando una equipación completa a los tres niños y diversos artículos con el logo de los Puddlemere United. Oliver también les anunció que el partido lo verían desde la tribuna reservada para los familiares de los jugadores del equipo, de ese modo estarían más tranquilos, sin que los espectadores les molestaran.


	5. Parte 5

La pequeña Molly, de cinco años, llevaba una semana quedándose en La Madriguera, la casa de sus abuelos Molly y Arthur. Cuando amaneció el séptimo día Molly se levantó muy nerviosa, sus abuelos le habían dicho que al día siguiente su hermanita Lucy iba a nacer. Al despertarse bajó inmediatamente las escaleras para encontrarse con su abuela Molly, que estaba haciendo el desayuno.

— Abuela, ¿cuándo iremos a San Mungo? ¡Quiero ver a mi mamá y conocer a Lucy!.- Dijo la niña nerviosa.

— Tranquila Molly, tu hermanita no nacerá hasta la tarde, por eso no iremos al hospital hasta después de la merienda.- le respondió su abuela con una sonrisa mientras le ponía su desayuno en la mesa.

— Está bien abuela.- Contestó la pequeña Molly con un puchero.

* * *

Más tarde, después de tomar la merienda, los señores Weasley partieron hacia San Mungo con su nieta Molly donde hacía media hora que su nuera Audrey había tenido a la pequeña Lucy. Al llegar se encontraron a toda su familia en la sala de espera salvo Percy, que había estado presente en el parto, tal y como lo había hecho cinco años antes, cuando nació su hija Molly.

No habían pasado diez minutos cuando los sanadores les permitieron ir a conocer al nuevo miembro del clan, yendo en primer lugar los abuelos con la recién estrenada hermana mayor. Los demás irían pasando poco a poco para no perturbar el descanso de la pequeña y su madre.


End file.
